First steal
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: How did the rotten core four end up together? Here may be an answer.
A hero. A villain.

A child among children.

From infancy to the first year at school.

Lone wolves they were, yet a pack had settled.

Single mother Mal, taking the lead and manipulating those around her.

Eldest child or Aunt Evie, the beautiful and surprisingly generous regal dark princess.

Eldest son Jay, the strong and independent toned thief with a penchant for gathering bread for hungry mouths.

And then there was the baby. Ironically, Jay's first steal.

Malificinet and the Evil Queen already shared quarters with their young daughters. Both situated above Jafar's modest dwelling and shop, fairly bare from lack of goods to sell.

The three villains and their children mingled, fighting, biting, scratching and insulting one another much to their parents delight. The less they had to deal with the rapscallions the better.

But by the age of five, the children began to bond, not tentatively, but as a family. Young Evie had begun to use make up and make clothes so she could be as fair and beautiful as her mother, often times making garments for Jay and Mal as well who didn't enjoy being her dress up doll. Mal, for trying to please her mother, and Jay, who searched for food, money and trinkets. He didn't like sleeping on an empty stomach. And there never did seem to be enough to go around.

But the first steal wasn't food or a trinket or someone's hard earned money.

Jay had been walking through the slums of the Isle looking for food for his pseudo sibling/ housemates, when he saw a woman with two colored hair and an array of furs followed by a boy with intensely dark roots and light shaded hair. And even more bizarre, was how tiny the boy was. Jay hadn't seen kids outside his siblings around his age. Much less even younger allowed out on the streets. But the little person had just stood out among the filth and grime of the older crooks.

Jay kept his eyes on the young boy who followed the fur dressed woman. With no thought, he glided through the people in the alley and grabbed the boy's arm. His other hand snaked around the kid's head and clasped over his mouth as the little one gasped. He struggled, but Jay was bigger and easily able to dart off with him before the fur clad woman turned around.

He moved quickly, trying to carry the squirming child back home. He liked him so he took him. Just like his daddy told him. And if he decided later he didn't like him, he could get rid of him, just like he had seen his dad get rid of an old busted lamp. That was, until the little one bit him. Jay drew back his hand in surprise and glared at the now running runt. He chased after him, easily keeping up, but not quite catching him as he darted through small alcoves making Jay run around.

Jay hardly noticed they were making their way toward his dad's shop until the little boy crashed into a familiar nasty face.

"Watch where you're going!" He heard Mal hiss grabbing the little boy and holding him by his short curly hair. The boy's eyes began to fill with tears that refused to fall as he struggled trying to get her to let go. Jay jumped in and plucked the boy from Mal. The little daughter of the wicked Malificent gave a noteworthy scowl that hardly fit such a young child.

"Back off Mal, I stole him first!"

"No steal me! Let go!" the boy cried out, squirming as he held his tears back. Jay didn't let go, but held the smaller boy closer making him whine. Mal's eyes softened ever so slightly seeing the fear in the boy's eyes. He wasn't like the other kids who would hit and cuss and spit back at her if not for how feared her mommy was. He genuinely didn't know who she was, and didn't loath her as common as it was. Not that she knew that's what it was.

"You snooze you lose Jay," Mal growled dragging the whimpering boy behind her to her mother's dwelling. Well the shared dwelling but it was still her bringing the little person in. And with the rolling tears coming down from his cheek, this would no doubt please her mom, even if she wasn't technically the one who made him start crying, she was the one who was forcing him along while he was crying. The child was so light, that even if he was being dragged, it didn't take her long to snake through the alleys to her mother's little den. She opened the door with pride, only to frown when she realized the only one there was Evie and her mother. Little Evie glanced over for a moment as he mother was applying some rare found mascara.

"Evie pay attention. You need to look your best."

"Yes mama," Evie responded looking back at her mother. The little boy sniffled loudly, tears threatening to fall from face. It was then Grimhilde looked away from her master piece of her daughter. Her brows rose in surprise to see the little boy. She stood tall and walked over to Mal. Mal held her ground as best she could when Grimhilde plucked the boy from her.

"Hey! He's mine!"

The boy fidgeted as Grimhilde looked him over. She tutted as she recognized the clothes. Though worn like everything else on the island, they were in unbelievable well kept condition keeping prestige white, clean black and the brightest of red.

"So Cruella is human," Grimhilde muttered. She never thought that the woman was human enough to have such carnal desires. It was, rather unsettling. Cruella was fiercely territorial over what she perceived as her own. And flesh and blood she had carried would in her body would without a doubt be livid that he was stolen.

And if the screech from outside was any indication, the dual colored witch was on her way to their abode.

There was a yelp of pain as Jay was dragged in by his ear, held by a well manicured hand.

"Where is he?!" Cruella screeched. Her eyes were wild and blown. Grimhilde held her ground as the two girls his behind her impressive cloak.

"Cruella. So nice to see you," Grimhilde greeted still holding the squirming boy, "I believe this is yours?"

It had been a surprise how it evolved since creating a decidedly nasty group feared all throughout the Isle. And how Carlos became a bartering tool within the younger villains circle.

 **Why did I write this? Someone stop me please.**


End file.
